FateAlternative (SYOC Closed)
by Minakoto Yukisato
Summary: Fate/Stay Night AU. In the United States, a secret war known as the Holy Grail War has been happening for centuries. Seven magi and their servants will fight with everything they got to win the Holy Grail. All seven have been submitted. I thank everyone who submitted their characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! I've got yet again a new story. I've always wanted to do a Fate/Stay Night story but I couldn't because I hadn't watched it from beginning to end. I've been watching Zero and Stay Night for the past two weeks and absolutely loved it. Now, before I start this story, this is an alter universe of Fate/Stay Night where the Holy Grail War happens in the United States instead of Japan. The only canon character that appears in this story is Saber, because it's just not a Fate story without her. Anyways, I've talked long enough, here is the story known as Fate/Alternative.**

**Thornville, North Carolina. **(Yes, I know it's not a real town) **2014**

"Crap! I overslept again!" A boy yelled, rushing to the bathroom to brush his teeth as fast as he could. After he was done he quickly ran down the stairs. He had long brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a Pantera band T-shirt and blue jeans, which he put on hastily. His name was Rourke Wolf, sixteen years old. He may act like an ordinary boy, but in reality, he's a magus in training. He was a cleric, a magus that specializes in healing. He lived all by himself. Ten years ago, his parents and the rest of the Wolf magi family were all mysteriously slaughtered. He lived next door to his landlady, who had been taking care of him for a decade. He was still practicing to become a talented magus. He was really hungry, but didn't have enough time to eat breakfast. "Don't have time for breakfast!" He panicked. Just as he swinged the door open, it knocked someone standing by his door down. "Ow!" The person said.

"K-Katie, I'm so sorry!" Rourke said.

"Maybe you shouldn't swing the door open because someone could be standing near it, jerk!" The girl said angrily. She had long dark red hair and indigo eyes. She was wearing a pink sweat shirt and blue jeans. Her name was Kaitlyn Ng, about the same age as Rourke. She was the daughter of his landlady and the two of them had been friends for as long as they could remember.

"Why are you in such a hurry, anyway?" She asked. "School doesn't start for another hour."

"Wait, what?" He said, taking the iPhone out of pocket to check the time. "Are you serious?!"

"You actually forgot what time the first day of school starts? I swear to god you're such an idiot sometimes." The redhead said.

"S-Sorry..." Rourke said.

"So, you gonna let me in or not?" Katie asked.

"Huh?"

"My mom made French toast for breakfast and thought I should bring some over." She said, handing him a plastic full of French toast.

"So, are you still practicing that magic stuff?" She asked, sitting across from him at the dinner table.

"Yeah, I shtil am." Rourke said with his mouth full of food.

"Will you not talk when your mouth's full of freakin' food? It's gross." Katie said.

"Sorry." He replied, swallowing his food.

"That's better." She said.

"Yeah, I still am. Why?" He asked.

"No reason, it's just that Mom and I worry about you a lot." She said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you guys." He said.

"Don't worry about it, it's just that Mom told me your parents were into that stuff." She said, getting up. "Come on, Rourke, let's get going." She said. They both exited the house and left for school.

The school the two attended was called Crown High. They were both in the same homeroom. Surprisingly, both Rourke and Katie have been in the same homeroom since the 3rd grade.

They both took their seats, which were both next to each other. Of course, Rourke fell asleep immediately upon sitting down.

"Why am I friends with such a loser?" Katie sighed. She then kicked him in the shin to force him awake.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Rourke exclaimed.

"For being an idiot." She responded.

"Yo! Rourke! Katie!" A male voice said. They looked up to see a boy about their age. He had short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue and white striped polo shirt and brown slacks.

"What's up, Jonny?" Rourke said, bumping fists with him.

This guy's name was Jonny Goldman. The three of them had been best friends since the 5th grade. Jonny belonged to very wealthy family and was always treated that way. Rourke and Katie were the only one's who treated him normally and they had quickly became friends. Jonny's true personality shown after becoming friends. He was cheerful, very loud, and a bit of a pervert.

"You two have the same homeroom as always, huh?" He asked.

"I guess so." Rourke said.

"You two lovebirds always sit next to each other." Jonny said with a grin.

"L-Lovebirds?! Why do you think I'm in love with this loser?!" She exclaimed, blushing with embarassment.

"Lovebirds? We're just friends." Rourke said.

"Y-Yeah, exactly." Katie said.

"Ya sure? Cuz your face says otherwise." Jonny said.

Katie didn't say anything. She just got up and kicked Jonny in the shin. "Ouch!"

The first day of school was completely uneventful. After six hours of boredom, school finally ended. When school was over, Rourke decided to go to the arcade.

Little did he know, his life would change forever that night.

Chapter 1 end

**A/N: I'm sorry if this first chapter seemed uneventful, but I promise you it'll be epic the next chapter. However, I need two OC's for the next chapter, a magus and a servant. Please review or PM if any of you have any ideas. The one I like the most will be in the next chapter. When you're submitting them, tell me the magus' name, appearance, personality, and their reason for participating in the holy grail war. They need to be a bad guy, though. Also, tell me the servant's class, real name, appearance, power, their noble phantasm, and their personality. They be any class except the Saber class.**

**Anyway, I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as some of you submit a magus and servant.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm back everyone! I've been gone for nearly a month due to a lack of inspiration, but now I'm finally back in the swing of things. If you missed it in the summary of the story, SYOC is now closed. I thank everyone who submitted their OC's to me. Now, for the disclaimer. I don't own Fate Zero, or Stay Night. I don't remember who does, but I sure as hell don't. I only own the Rourke, Katie, and Jonny. The new OC that appears in this chapter is owned by Gashadokuro Amano.**

Rourke was walking home from the arcade in slight sadness. The Mortal Kombat arcade machine he had been playing there for years had bit the dust. It was the dead of the night. The part of town he was walking through was now completely empty.

"It feels like a ghost town here. It's really creeping me out, I better get back home as quick as I can..." Rourke said to himself. He may have been a magis in training, but he was by no means a fighter. Whenever he would get bullied at school, Katie would step in to protect him.

He was about to continue walking until he heard a voice coming from behind him.

"I smell the blood of a magis." The voice said, startling him.

He turned around to see a someone. He was muscular man with short brown hair and dirty skin. He was wearing farmer clothes under a ragged black cloak, and leather boots.

"W-Who are you? And how do you know I'm a magis?" Rourke asked nervously.

"My master knows a lot about you, fella." The man said. "You're from the Wolf family, aren't ya?"

"H-How do you know that?" Rourke asked.

"So ya are." He said, pulling out a skinning knife.

"A-Are you going to kill me?!" Rourke asked, fearing for his life.

"Sorry, fella, but it's my master's orders." The man said.

"G-Get away from me!" Rourke started running away from the man.

"You're making me hunt you down, are ya?" The man said with slight excitement.

Rourke was panicking so badly, he couldn't tell where he was going, he was just trying to get away from the crazy man with the knife. He ended up in an alleyway, a dead end.

"That chase really got my blood flowing." The man said, slowly approaching the terrified Rourke. "But it's over now, fella."

"P-P-P-Please somebody help me!" Rourke screamed for his life. Suddenly, Rourke was overcome with an intense pain on his right hand. The man stopped approaching when he noticed a magic circle appeared in front of Rourke. Rourke noticed it as well. The two were overcome with a blinding light. When it faded, a third person was standing where the circle had been. It was a girl about Rourke's age. She was wearing a blue battle dress and had blonde hair tied in a bun. The girl then turned around to face Rourke. Her beautiful face and her bluish green eyes made Rourke completely forget the situation he was in.

"You are the one who has summoned me, correct?" The girl asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, but that guy's trying to kill me!" Rourke said.

The girl grabbed then grabbed his right hand. "W-What are you doing?" He asked, his face turning pink. "This is no doubt the seal that summoned me." She said, pointing to the strange red mark on his hand.

"How did that get there?" Rourke asked.

"So you must be a servant of the Saber class." The man said.

"That's correct." She said, getting in a fighting pose. Rourke was raising his eyebrow. She got into a sword stance, but didn't actually have a sword.

"You wanna fight, lassie? Very well then." He said, getting into a pose of his own. They both charged at each other. The man's knife clashing with the girl's invisible sword.

Rourke was astonished by what he was witnessing. They were like the powerful warriors he'd hear legends about.

The girl had won when she knocked the man's knife out of his hand.

"You're an interesting lass, but I'm still not done with you." He said, taking out a shovel. "What? Fine." He said in disappointment. "My master's calling me back, but I swear I'll meet you again, lass." He said, putting up his shovel and knife, and then walked away.

"Y-You saved my life. Thank you." Rourke said.

"It is not necessary to thank me, I only did my duty to protect my master." She said, almost in an emotionless voice.

"Why do you keep calling me master? What the hell's going on?" Rourke asked.

"You're participating in the Holy Grail War, are you not?" She asked.

"Holy Grail War?" He asked. He had heard that name somewhere before, but didn't know what it was about.

"Every generation, the Holy Grail War takes place. Seven magi and the servants they summon battle over the Holy Grail, which has the power to grant any wish. The victor will earn the possession of the Grail. There are seven classes of servants. Saber, Lancer, Rider, Archer, Castor, Assassin, and Berserker. I am of the Saber class. You may call me that if you wish."

This made Rourke consider something. _If the holy grail really exists, its power also going to attract people who will use it for evil. I have to win to prevent from getting into the wrong hands. _He thought to himself.

"Yeah, I understand what you're saying. It's nice to meet you, Saber, my name's Rourke Wolf, call me Rourke if you will." He introduced himself, extending his hand.

"It is a pleasure as well, Rourke." She said, shaking his hand. "What are we to do next?" She asked.

"Well, I was walking home when all this happened. Since you saved my life, letting you crash with me is the least I can do." Rourke said with a smile.

"I appreciate you giving me a place to stay." She said.

_I just have no idea how I'm going to explain this to the Ngs. _He thought to himself, sweating nervously.

They both then walked back home together.

Chapter 2 end


End file.
